Tea and Biscuits
by JohnlockedForever221B
Summary: John goes to the shops and Sherlock asks for biscuits. The events that follow brings the two flatmates to finally admit how they feel. Johnlock. One-shot. Fluffy :) xox


**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock. Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss are the creators.**

…

Tea and Biscuits

_7:30pm_

"Sherlock? I'm going to the shops since they'll be closed in half an hour. We're out of, well, everything. Do you need anything?"

"Brie de Meaux and 2 trout fillets. Oh and biscuits, preferably chocolate bourbons." John gave Sherlock a quizzical look.

"The cheese and fish is for an experiment. They were both found in the stomach of Lord Tarquin who seems to have been poisoned but there is no trace of poison in him so I'm testing the rate at which certain poisons and acids react with the said food. The bourbons, I just like them."

"Oh, ok then. Well see you later."

John exits the flat and walks to the shops. He arrives and grabs a basket.

He looks at his list:

_2 pints milk_

_A dozen eggs_

_1 packet bacon_

_Raspberry jam_

_4 pack of baked beans_

_Bag of apples_

_Brie_

_2 trout fillet_

_Packet of bourbons_

_Rosé Wine and strawberries – Krystalle's coming round on Saturday_

20 minutes later he has crossed off everything from his list and goes to checkout to pay. He arrives back at the flat, struggling to put the keys in the lock without dropping everything. After he manages to overcome the door, he carefully walks upstairs and opens the flat door.

"Some help would be nice." John asks.

"Mmm." Sherlock mumbles and springs off the couch. He rummages through the bag until he finds the bourbons and puts them up on the counter.

John sighs then says sarcastically, "You're a great help."

"Thanks." John glares at him then finishes unpacking.

_9:04pm_

John rests in his armchair, reading American Sniper by Chris Kyle until his stomach starts to rumble. It then occurrs to him that he hasn't eaten anything all day.

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes." Sherlock answers. John coughs so Sherlock adds, "Please." John smiles then goes into the kitchen to start grilling some bacon and boils the kettle. He put thes bacon on some bread and adds a bit of brown sauce. He then takes out their mugs, puts in tea bags and pours in the freshly boiled water.

Sherlock opens the packet of bourbons and takes one out. John does the same but Sherlock stops him.

"What?"

"You can't have one."

"Why not? I bought them."

"If you wanted to eat a biscuit with your tea then you should have bought a packet for yourself." Sherlock then takes the biscuit from John's hand and puts it back into the packet before walking over to the couch and turning on the TV. John sneakily reaches into the packet and grabs one.

"John, although I can't directly see you I can see you in my peripheral vision."

"Well you can't stop me from eating one." John puts one in his mouth; clenched in between his teeth. Sherlock stands up and storms over to John. John then bites the biscuit and begins chewing it. Sherlock grabs the over half and holdd it above John.

"You are an absolute knob." John insults when Sherlock uses his size against him. John, having been in the army, knows what parts of the body responds to certain pain. John pinches Sherlock's abdomen just above his pelvis bone which causes Sherlock's arm to twitch and him to drop the biscuit.

"Thanks." John smirks cheekily and sticks the biscuit back between his teeth as he goes into the living room to sit in his chair.

Just as he was putting down his tea Sherlock spins him around, taking the biscuit in his mouth. John tries tugging it but Sherlock doesn't let go. Sherlock yanks the biscuit harder and it causes John to jolt forwards so there lips met. John immediately freezes and his cheeks grow red. Sherlock doesn't move away but stares into John's eyes, reading his thoughts like an open book. John let go of the biscuit and steps back. Sherlock, not yet realising the problem or significance of what just happened, eats the biscuit and goes to sit back on the couch.

John is still frozen from the accident, numerous thoughts flooding him. _I'm not gay. His lips are so soft. I want to kiss him again. What, NO! I wonder what his tongue in my mouth would feel like. But I'm not gay…am I?_

Sherlock is busy in his own thoughts, storing the ones that aren't relevant for later. _John is clearly embarrassed. He is not certain of his sexuality and has obvious affection for me…as I do him. _Sherlock looks up at John to see him walking to his armchair and picking up his mug.

Sherlock remains in his mind palace, confused with his emotions but one thought shines brighter and brighter, _kiss him._ Sherlock stands and goes to the kitchen, taking out a biscuit and hands it to a still embarrassed John. John chuckles in surprise and irony but he takes it and thanks him. They finish their tea in silence.

Sherlock can't stop thinking about their proximity. John's breathe on his face. His lips. The mesmerizing blue-grey of his eyes.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you sit next to me, please?" Sherlock had said 'please' which John takes as a sign of distress or uncertainty so he does.

"I want to…can we…just don't move." Sherlock tentatively leans closer to John, giving him plenty of time to move away but he doesn't. When he reaches John's lips and presses his own against them, everything stops. John is still to begin with but soon begins kissing Sherlock back. Sherlock is glad at this. John, knowing more about kissing, traces his tongue across Sherlock's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sherlock slowly parts his lips when their tongues meet Sherlock moans. They continue excavating each other's mouths and brushing every inch of each other's face before parting.

"Remind me…to take more of your stuff." John pants. Sherlock laughs lowly and kisses him again. He is new to this but he loves the feeling of John's lips on his own. It feels right. He catalogues every touch, texture and sensation that is John.

_11:21pm_

They have been lying on the sofa for over an hour. John is lying on Sherlock's chest while Sherlock peacefully moves his hand through John's hair. John sits up slightly and looks at Sherlock.

"I'm going to bed now since its late and I've work tomorrow," Sherlock frowns at the idea of John leaving him but nods silently, "Care to join me?" After seeing Sherlock's saddened face and current events he thought he'd be bold and say what he has only dreamt of asking. Sherlock's face lights up and he hugs John tightly. He hasn't hugged anyone since his childhood but the impulse suddenly arouse.

"You make me so…content John Watson. Thank you for staying with me." Sherlock struggles to put his feelings into words but when he does John knows then that what they have is special, even fate. John laces his fingers with Sherlock's and walks them to his room. Sherlock has to run back to his room to grab his pyjamas and he just stays in his room thinking. _If I go back upstairs you are leaving yourself vulnerable to everything and anything. If you stay here you will remain alone but emotionally safe. _He heads for the door and joins John. They both get changed and climb under the covers, Sherlock spooning John.

"Good night John."

"Good night Sherlock."

**A/N - Hope you like it :) check out my other stories if you like this one, they're all Johnlock. Reviews appreciated. Sorry for any errors. I haven't read American Sniper by Chris Kyle, I chose it as it looks good and I think John would like it. xox**


End file.
